


Tour Time- Big Time Rush and One Direction

by ReaderFan



Series: Big Time Rush/One Direction [2]
Category: Big Time Rush, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Arguments, End of relationships, Love, M/M, Romance', Sadness, new relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderFan/pseuds/ReaderFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for Living Together. If you haven't read that one, read it first. After all the arguments, getting closer and troubles of living together the guys are finally ready to go one tour. But will they be able to overcome all their underlying issues or will that be their downfall. Will there be new relationships forming? or will there be old ones breaking up????? NOW EDITED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tour Time

-Logan's POV-

We were all seated at Roque Records listening to Gustavo and Kelly giving us all the information that we needed for the tour. Paul and Simon were also there to talk to the other guys. I wasn't really listening but I was quickly brought back when Kendall turned to me and said that Gustavo, Paul and Simon wanted to talk to Liam and I before we left.

Ke: James, Carlos we want you guys to leave Fox and Sydney here.

C: Why?

Ke: Because this tour is larger than the previous one and you'll be busier so you won't have that much time with them. Isn't it better to leave them here where you know they'll be taken care of?

C: But.

J: I agree, it will be better for them to leave them, right Carlos?

C: Yeah, I guess.

G: Now that, that's covered Simon.

S: Okay lads your relationship sh...

H: You said that you wouldn't interfere with our relationship Simon!

S: I wasn't about to, Harry. All I'm saying is that your relationship shouldn't affect the tour or any other band business. Everything should go over as smoothly as possible.

Larry: Yes Uncle Si.

S: Okay, then that's settled, we need to talk to Logan and Liam for a bit. Can the rest of you please wait outside? 

P: I'll go first. Firstly guys security will be very important especially now with all this new information that has been released. There will always be security at all your concerts and other media related things but the two of you will have to make sure that your groups stay safe, don't allow them to just go off and do their own things without any security present because as you all know, not all the attention you have been receiving is positive.

Li: Yes we understand that, all nine of us do actually.

L: Don't worry, we'll all be on alert.

G: Simon and I both agreed to the following.

S: We do not want ANY surprises. None. If there is anything major happening you tell us. No more surprises on or off stage. We don't want to be blindsided again even if you're planning to go against what we advised let us know so we're ready with some sort of plan.

L: I promise there won't be.

Li: Yeah, we'll keep to up to date about everything.

G: And if there are any surprises or if anything happens that we don't agree with, the two of you will be in a boat load of trouble.

Li&L: Yes sir.

S: You can leave now, we still have a few things to handle.

L&Li: Thank you, bye

-James' POV-

I wonder why they wanted to talk to Liam and Logan. Maybe details and technical's so I don't care, but I would like to know?

Z: Hey monkey what's wrong?

J: Um, I-no nothing why?

Z: I've been calling you this whole time and you were not responding.

J: Oh, I was just wondering as to why that wanted to talk to Liam and Logan

Z: Probably just talking about responsibilities and thingslike that.

J: Yeah probably.

Z: There's something that you're not telling me, what is it?

J: Nah, just nervous for the tour.

Z: Ok, I'm here if you wanna talk, right?

J: Yeah I know that monkey, thank you.

Z: Let's go.

-Zayn's POV-

I can't believe how close James and I have gotten lately. It's just so easy to talk to him. I actually love his smile but lately he's been acting more and more weird. We started calling each other monkey because both of us had the same funny monkey picture on our phones(Weird I know). When we got on the bus the lads started teasing me, saying that I was going soft and that I'm losing my bad boy edge, but it just shows how happy I am with James' friendship.

START TOUR

-No POV-

One Direction was up first, they sang One Thing then they sang a shorter version of Elevate. Next Big Time Rush came up and sang Nothing Even Matters, Till I Forget About You..... and lastly they sang Worlwide and Elevate

...


	2. Interactions

-Liam’s POV-

Logan and I have many things in common which makes it easier to get along with one another and that might be why we're so close after only knowing each other for a short while.

L: Li we still need to discuss a few things regarding the tour.

Li: Wait, didn’t you and Kendall have a date today?

L: We did, we spent the morning together then we had lunch. We just got back now and he went straight to bed.

Li: Oh okay.

L: So I was thinking…

AFTER TWO AND A HALF HOURS OF PLANNING THE FINAL DETAILS

C: You guys are so boring go out and do something already.

Li: I think we should, it sounds fun.

L: Fine, I saw this new library that they’ve opened. It looked quite interesting when we drove past it last night, should we go?

Li: Yeah, yeah that sounds fun.

C: BORING! That sounds boring.

L: Not for us Carlos. That is actually more fun than joking about outside with you guys.

C: Blah

AT LIBRARY

Li: So tell me about yourself, where are you from?

L: I was born in Dallas, Texas. I moved out to L.A when I saw auditions for Big Time Rush on Nick, and you?

Li: Well I was born in Wolverhampton and I auditioned for X Factor twice and I went through the second time.

L: I just realized that our bands have yet another thing in common.

Li: Yeah, what’s that?

L: All of us didn’t know their band mates until they started their bands. We didn’t know each other before we auditioned for BTR yet here we are best of friends even dating each other and you guys only know each other because Simon put ya’ll in a group together.

Li: Yeah, how didn’t I notice that earlier?

L: Yup, I’d like to know that too.

Li: Shut up Logan!!!

Fan: OMG you’re Liam Payne from One Direction!

Li: Hey sweetheart.

Fan: Who’s he? (She said with disgust evident in her tone)

Li: Excuse me miss, but this is my friend Logan Henderson.

Fan: Oh, don’t tell me you’re dating him.

L: Whoa, what’s that suppose to mean?

Fan: Nothing? Just saying.

Li: Come on Logan I think it's about time that we get out of here.

L: With pleasure.

...

Li: Sorry for that.

L: Your fans really are something but it's nothing major. Don't worry. (He smiled reassuringly)

Li: Now you see why we had to stay with you guys.

L: Yeah, lets go before we’re missed.

~~~MEANWHILE~~~

H: Hey Kendall what you doing? (He asked suspiciously)

K: Nothing, just waiting for Logan to come back.

H: Tell me, what do you see in that guy?

K: That guy that you're talking about so easily is the most amazing person alive and he’s good looking too.

H: I don’t think good looking and Logan fit in the sentence, now if you want good looking go look for Louis, his ass is to die for.

K: I already told you to back off from insulting Logan before I really lose my cool with you.

H: I’m just saying you could definitely do better (He said moving closer to Kendall, until they were less than a foot apart)

C: Yo guys I wa…

K: Not no Carlos!

C: What are you guys…

K: CARLOS I SAID NOT NOW!!!!!

Carlos ran out of the tour bus with tears slowly forming in his eyes just as Logan and Liam arrived.

K: What wa..

L: Guys what happened here, why is Carlos crying?

K: Logan. I can explain.

L: Save it, I’m gonna go look for Carlos.

Li: I’ll go with you.

...

K: What was that? You have a boyfriend and so do I.

H: I’m sure Louis wouldn’t mind me showing you what a real man is.

K: That’s it! (Kendall said launching himself onto Harry)

L: ENOUGH! I really don’t know whats going on between the two of you and frankly I don’t care, but you made Carlos cry Kendall.

Li: You guys really need to work out your issues. Harry lets go! NOW!

K: Logie can we please talk?

L: Not now, now we have a band meeting

BAND MEETING #1

L: Carlos, James get in here. Uhm Zayn, Liam needs you at your bus we’ll be leaving now.

Z: Ok, bye guys. Bye James, see you in California.

J: Bye, bye Monkey. Call me later okay?

L: Okay guys. Gustavo told me to tell you guys the following: You have to tell me before doing anything possibly reckless or going somewhere. They don't want to be blind sided again with news being released without any prior knowledge on their side and they don't want any fighting amongst us. At all, do you all get that?

J: Yes.

C: Most of it.

K: Yes I do. Please forgive me Carlos. I was just.

C: It's okay, don't worry. Heat of the moment and all that. (He smiled pulling Kendall in for a hug)

K: Thanks bud.

J: Group hug.

BAND MEETING #2

H: You should have left me, I had him.

L: That’s exactly what management doesn’t want.

H: What!?!

L: You acting like an idiot!

H: I was not… (He was interrupted)

Z: Guys Logan said we’re leaving now, so why did you need me Liam?

Li: Band meeting in 5.

5 MINS LATER

Li: So basically management said the following to Logan and I: You should make sure security is always around when you go somewhere because everyone is going crazy for one reason or another so they believe that we're better safe than story and in the same light please tell me before you do something crazy because they don’t want any surprises at all, like the Larry stunt and most importantly NO FIGHTING!!!

N: Yes sir.

Z: Now that the two bands are at odds, will I still be able to hang with my m… with James.

N: James. (he teased)

Li: (Laughing) Yes you can Zayn.

H: Lou lets go.

Li: Bye bye Harry. (He said sarcastically)

~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~

J: Hey monkey didn’t think you’d call anymore?

Z: We had a band meeting then dinner, Daddy D doesn’t like us using electronics during either.

J: We also had a meeting. (He said yawning)

Z: Aww you sound tired, why don’t you get some sleep we can talk tomorrow.

J: Can’t tried already.

Z: Why?

J: Always happens the first night on the bus, Logan always sits with me till I fall asleep, but tonight he seemed a bit angry so I told him that I was good and that he should go to bed.

Z: I can stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep.

J: Really you’d do that?

Z: Of course monkey, now close your eyes and listen to my voice.

J: What are you going to do, talk me to sleep?

Z: I'll do you one better.

J: Okay, good night.

Zayn started singing Little Things and when he got to the end of the song he heard soft snoring coming from the other end of the line.

Z: Good night, monkey.

...


	3. Calm Before The Storm

-Logan’s POV-

I woke up early this morning when I got a call from Gustavo telling me that he got us a CD signing at the mall of California today. We arrived in California early this morning and we have 1 show here tomorrow. So today we had the CD signing and tomorrow the show. 

They were in the kitchen area after they all woke up an hour ago and Carlos was attempting to make breakfast.

L: Here Carlos, let me do it.

C: No, I have this under control.

L: If having it under control means burning the bus down go ahead, just remember that you’ll be paying for it yourself.

C: Fine but make something nice please.

L: Yes, oh and guys we’re leaving in 3 hours.

K: Where too?

L: Mall of California, Gustavo was able to get us a CD signing there today.

J: Nice.

C: James, it's only going to be us there today. Right Mr Henderson?

L: Yes you are.

J: So.

L&C: Nothing.

CD SIGNING

C: This place is HUGE. (He exclaimed)

K: Right. Oh look they have one of the biggest hockey shops here, lets go check it out please Logie.

L: Kenny you know we can’t, Gustavo will murder us if we're late.

K: No, technically he’ll murder you.

L: So you’d let me get murdered so that you can check out hockey goods.

K: No! No hockey things will ever fill the space in my heart you occupy.

L: Aww Kenny. 

C: Stop, my ears are hurting.

K: You want to make their eyes hurt too?

C: What do you mean?

L: Oh yeah, it's only fair.

K: Of course.

Before Carlos could respond Kendall pulled Logan closer and they started making out, and making out, and making out.

C: Gross. Stop. There are small children in here and you’re traumatizing them.

K: Are you one of those kiddies. (He asked finally pulling away from Logan)

C: Cute! Kendall. Cute!

J: Guys lets go, Rushers are waiting

...

AFTER CD SIGNING

-Carlos' POV-

We were all sitting in the 1D bus because theirs was bigger than ours and we didn't have anything better to do. Logan and Kendall were cuddling on the couch- gross. Louis and Harry were sitting and looking at pictures. Liam, Niall and I were all watching TV. James and Zayn were trying to make it less obvious that they liked each other but they were sitting next to each other so whenever their thighs would touch they’d look at each other smile and move away only to move closer again.

C: Okay, Enough. We’re supposed to be spending time together, enjoying ourselves.

J: We are!

C: No we’re not, Logan and Kendall are cuddly over there and so are Harry and Louis. You and Zayn,- I seriously don’t even know what you’re doing and then the three of us are watching TV. Not really spending time together, is it.

H: Fine, what should we do?

Z: Lets go paint balling.

Li: We can get that arranged. Logan?

L: Give us 15 minutes. Get ready.

...

~~~AFTER PAINTBALLING~~~

C: That was so fun!

Ni: So, so fun. Too bad we had to leave early.

Li: It was terrible for me.

L: For me too!

Lou: That’s because you guys sucked.

Li: So what!

H: The two of you didn’t even play!

Z: You saw what it did to James’ hair.

H: It hardly touched it!!

J: Well I beg to differ.

H: Yeah, yeah Princess.

K: Don’t call him that.

L: Guys conference call.

~~~CONFERENCE CALL~~~

Ke: Hey is everyone there, Logan?

L: Yeah, we’re all here.

Ke: Okay, no time for Chit-Chat. There is an interview for the nine of you in 2 hours, so you have to get ready now. We already told your bus drivers the location, so get on it. Enjoy yourselves boys.

~~~AT INTERVIEW~~~

The interview started out like every other one where they were asked questions about their tour.

Int: So now that we’re close to the end of our interview, here’s a question that’s been on my mind for a while now. Harry you are known as the player of the group so a lot of people want to know if you will you be able to stay faithful to Louis?

H: Yes I will.

Int: And what's different this time around, would you say?

H: I think that I finally found the love of my life and I wouldn't do anything to purposefully hurt Louis.

K: Yeah I doubt that!

H: Shut your gay little mouth.

K: Come do it yourself, you seem to like it. 

H: Not on a bitch like you.

Li: Guys! (He exclaimed)

L: It's enough! 

Int: Okay, sorry everyone but that is sadly all the time we have tonight.

~~~AFTER INTERVIEW~~~

L: Guys that was live. The whole world saw your argument.

Li: I can’t believe you just did that after everything we've told you.

...

Just then Liam's phone rang and he immediately answered when he saw the caller ID.

S: We need to talk.

Li: Where shall we meet?

S: I’m at the Crescent Hotel, I’ll be expecting you and Mr. Mitchell here in an hour, right?

Li: Yes sir.

~~~END OF CALL~~~

-Liam’s POV-

~~~AT SIMON’S~~~

S: So you mind telling me what that was?

L: Kendall and Harry don’t really like each other for some reason.

Li: And they find almost any reason to argue since the first time they met.

S: Everyone at Synco is furious, and I don’t know what to do.

L: I promise I’ll talk to Kendall and I can assure you that it will never happen again.

S: You Better because this is the last chance I’m giving you all.

Li: What’ll you do?

S: For you guys this whole opening act gig is over even if it means I have to lose thousands repaying everyone's tickets and for you guys Mr. Mitchell, I’ll just make it hell for you guys in the music industry. Get that?

Li&L: Yes it is.

-Logan’s POV-

When it is just the four of us Kendall is the sweetest person alive and he gets on pretty well with the other lads but when it comes to Harry he’s unbearable. Now with all that’s happened and what Simon just said, I really need to talk to him and find out what’s bugging him. I love him so I’ll stand behind everything he says. Kendall and I were currently sitting, well actually cuddling on the couch in the bus.

K: Can you please tell me why you're angry.

L: I want to understand why you’re acting this way Kendall, I've never known you to be this way.

K: When it comes to you I can’t control myself.

L: Huh?

K: When Harry says something about you, I cannot control myself, I won’t standby while someone’s bad mouthing the people I love. The guy I love.

L: You know you don’t have to defend me right?

K: I know it and I don’t care because I’ll do it anyways. I love you.

L: I love you too. But can you maybe try to not do it in such an aggressive manner. Try working it out in the way that only calm and collected Kendall Knight can.

K: I guess I'll have to dig deep to remember Mr Knight, the problem solver.

L: Who looks incredibly hot when he's trying to be a bad boy.

...


	4. Storm Still Not Over

-Carlos’ POV-

I was seriously getting tired of all the arguments that were going on around us because now even the two people I thought would never argue were busy arguing and it was really annoying. It started when the two of them, Niall and I got home from the restaurant that we went to for lunch.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

J: You were totally flirting with that waiter today!

Z: I was not! Why the HELL don’t you wanna believe me?

J: Because you were, why don’t you just admit it!

Z: Because I wasn’t, plus why do you even care? You’re the one who said that there was nothing between the two of us, didn’t you?

J: Doesn’t matter it was still rude.

Z: …

J: You know what, get out. Just leave our boys. I don’t wanna see you!

Z: Fine.

C: Jaime, are you okay? (He asked sadly)

J: Litos, I really didn’t mean to be so mean to Zayn.

C: Its okay babe. I’m here for you okay.?

J: I really didn’t and now I’ve lost him, possibly forever.

C: No you haven’t, he’ll soon come to his senses and realize that he too needs you.

J: You really think so?

C: Definitely.

J: He might not though.

C: Not if I can help it.

J: Huh…

C: Nothing.

MEANWHILE…

-Niall’s POV-

Zayn and James have been arguing from the time that we left the restaurant. When we got back to the buses he went along with James on their bus, hopefully they’d make up but seeing the look on his face as he stormed out of the BTR bus just blows that theory.

Ni: What happened back there, Zayn?

Z: Its none of your business, so bud out.

Ni: Your business is my business, buddy and have you forgotten that I too was present at that restaurant with you all.

Z: It doesn’t matter, now bugger off!

Ni: Hey! Don’t get mad at me you’re the one who messed up!

Z: Niall, he looked really hurt and the look in his eyes was just the worst.

Ni: Come here. (He said pulling Zayn into a hug)Just give it time, he'll come around because I know that he likes you just as much as you love him.

Z: I don’t know what you’re talking about. 

Ni: Oh please, I have eyes. I see the way you look at him.

Z: Is it that obvious?

Ni: So obvious that a baby would notice. He’ll be here.

Z: I doubt that Niall, I hurt him and then I decided to insult him in more ways than one.

Ni: I’m sure that he said some nasty things to you?

Z: That’s just it Niall, he didn’t say anything nasty towards me.

Ni: Meaning that he likes you too much to hurt you.

Z: But I did…

Ni: He’ll come around don’t worry.

A WHILE LATER…

-Carlos and Niall’s POV-

C: Why are you out here and not in your bus?

Ni: Because Zayn’s temper is really bad and I don't want to be stuck in the bus longer than necessary. Why are you out here?

C: Same, James is biting off everyone’s heads.

Ni: We should really do something about it.

C: But what?

Ni: Lets lock them in a room until they decide to talk and sort out their issues.

C: They won't want to do it voluntarily but I think that I might have an idea. Lets send them on a private Jayn ONLY outing, with security of course.

Ni: Yeah that could work.

C: Lets get to work, we have to start planning what to do.

Ni: Yeah, but we’ll have to keep it a secret.

C: Mm-hm.

-Zayn’s POV-

It has been two whole days that James and I haven’t spoken which was the longest we haven’t talked since we got to know each other back in L.A. I miss him and that only makes me madder. 

Z:Why can’t he just get off his high horse and apologize already?

Ni: Maybe because he didn’t do anything wrong Zaynie.

Z: What? Was I talking aloud?

Ni: Yep, now get off this bus, walk 10 steps to their bus, ask for James and apologize already.

Z: Why should I, he was the one accusing me!

Ni: And he wasn’t wrong was he? Plus you’re miserable and mean and he is miserable and sad.

Z: No, I’m not some sorry ass school boy who’ll apologize for everything.

Ni: Oi, What does he see in you?

Z: BUGGER OFF!


	5. Time To Meet The family, Don't You Think???

-Logan’s POV-

Next stop Dallas, Texas. We had two shows in Texas with three days off afterwards.

I was so nervous because we had our first show in Texas tonight. I always get nervous when we perform here because it’s in front of all my family and old friends, the people I grew up with. I knew the show would be great but I was still nervous. I think it scared me because I knew all these people personally and what they had to say mattered me.

The other reason for my sudden bout of nervousness is the fact that I came out before our tour started and I did it without letting my parents know beforehand so they had to find out when the rest of the world did which they were not very happy about.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

We were on the bus and Carlos and James were asleep. Kendall and I were lying on the couch together.

K: Logie, can I ask you something?

L: Sure go ahead.

K: Can I meet them?

L: Meet who?

K: Your parents.

L: You already met them the last time we were here.

K: Yes but back then I met them as your friend and band mate now I want to meet them as your boyfriend.

L: Oh, uh... fine. Why not?

K: Thanks now are you going to tell me what's bothering you?

L: What, what do you mean?

K: I’m your boyfriend and I always know when you’re hiding something or when you’re sad.

L: What if they don’t accept it, what if the hate me Kendall?

K: Are you telling me that you haven't spoken to them since we came out?

L: We talked the day after and they were disappointed that I didn't let them know before they had to find out on TV.

K: They’ll accept you honey. You’re their son and they love you. You and I both know that the Henderson's won't let something this small come in between them and their son.

L: I'm just scared.

K: I know and if you don't want me to go see them then it's okay too.

L: No, no I want you there. And if they don’t wanna accept us, that’s their issue.

He said making Kendall smile and 100 Mega Watt smile.

L: Hey, whats up with that smile?

K: You know you’re wonderful right?

L: I've been told.

K: I love you Mr. Henderson.

L: I love you Mr. Schmidt

~~~AFTER THE SHOW~~~

L: Do you think we should invite James and Carlos too?

K: Yes, that’ll be awesome and it'll take some pressure of of us.

L: James, Carlos do ya’ll wanna come along with Kendall and I to my parents?

C: Yeah, I wouldn’t miss your mom’s chicken pot pie for anything. You think she’ll make it?

L: I’m sure she’ll make it just for you.

C: Well then I'm there.

J: I thought you two would be going alone?

L: Its just easier this way, please James.

J: Sure thing bud, are we sleeping there?

L: Hopefully, if everything goes well, yeah.

~~~HENDERSON’S~~~

Knock, Knock

?: Hortense!!!!!!

L: Grandma! (He sighed)

?: I’m allowed to call my grandson anything.

C: Maema!

I swear my family are closer to Carlos than they are with me.

L: Hello everyone, where’s mom and dad?

?: In the kitchen.

After the guys and I greeted everyone there, we went looking for mom and dad and we quickly found them in the kitchen.

Mom: Son!

L: Mom, I missed you so much. (I said hugging her)

Mom: I missed you too baby.

Dad : Come here son!

Mom: Did you bring him?

L: Who Kendall… yes I …(He was cut off)

Mom: No Carlos!

C: I’m right here. (He said running in)

M: I made chicken pot pie especially for you.

C: I can't wait.

Just then Kendall and James walked in. I swear I saw mom’s face drop momentarily but she quickly blocked it. Dad got up and gave the guys (minus Kendall) hugs. He gave Kendall a stern handshake but my mother hugged them all.

L: Dad, why?

D: What?

L: The handshake.

D: What, I can’t be all friendly, friendly with my son’s boyfriend now can I?

L: You mean you’re okay with it?

M: Of course Logan, why wouldn’t we be?

L: I don’t know, I just thought.

D: We weren't happy with the way we had to find out.

L: I’m sorry… (He was cut off)

K: Excuse me that was my fault I didn’t want to wait.

M: No, we’re not angry we all sort of expected it sooner or later. Just give us a heads up next time.

C: Sorry everyone, but are we gonna stand here and talk all day or can we have that pie now?

?: First dinner then pie, Carlos.

C: No prob Maema, Mrs. Henderson’s food is amazing, I see where Logan gets it from.

M: Carlos how many times have I told you to call me mom. You make me sound like my mother here. 

C: Sorry “mom”

M: Come on James, don't just stand there. Grab a plate.

NEXT MORNING

J: Excuse us, but Carlos and I will be leaving, see you all at the show tomorrow night.

Everyone: Bye Bye guys.

~~~A WHILE LATER~~~

J: Carlos! Can you please tell me where we’re going!

C: Like I said 5 minutes ago, shut up James.

J: …

C: We’re here!

J: What are you doing here? (He asked with misery and sadness)

C: Surprise!!!!!


	6. Can We Talk

James’ POV

These last few days have been utter hell. I never thought not talking to someone would be so agonizing. I wanted to talk to him, to tell him I wasn’t mad anymore but as soon as I get close to doing it I’d choke up and turn around.

...

J: Carlos! Can you please tell me where we’re going?!

C: Like I said 5 minutes ago… shut up James!

J…

C: We’re here! Surprise.!

J: What are you doing here? (He asked with misery and sadness evident in his voice)

Z: What am I doing here?, what are you doing here?

J: Carlos!

Z: Niall!

C: Wait before you kill us, we’re doing this for the two of you.

Ni: Yeah just talk it out, we know you want to.

C: We’ll be back in an hour.

Ni: Just stay here okay?

Z: And where exactly is here Niall?

Ni: Don’t worry we’ll be back.

C: Guys, please talk it out.

It was chilly in here and I was starting to get cold because I wasn’t wearing a jacket. I think I started shivering because…

Z: Here have mine I have two on.

J: T-thanks, why are you doing this?

Z: You looked like you were getting cold.

J: Thank you. (I said putting it on) Are you still mad at me?

Z: I’m not mad anymore.

J: I’m sorry.

Z: Why?

J: I insulted and accused you mon… Zayn.

Z: That's because I totally deserved it MONKEY. I’m fine.(He said causing a smile to form on James' face)

Z: What? Why are you smiling?

J: You called me monkey, you haven’t called me that all week.

Z: Neither have you.

J: ‘Monkey’

Z: You know there’s still one thing I don’t get.

J: Oh and whats that?

Z: Why did you get so mad when I did it?

J: I already told you. Before we left.

Z: Oh yeah, I remember you pleading your undying love for me.

J: Hey, you did too.

Z: Oh Zayn I love you. Mwah. (He said in a girly voice)

J: Oh really James. I love you so much. (He said the same way Zayn just did)

Z: Shut up.

J: So when do you think Niall and Carlos will come get us out of here?

Z: No idea, lets call them.

~~~MEANWHILE~~~

Kendall’s POV

I didn’t want to do this. I don’t want to go anywhere with him. I wanted to spend me first da off with my boyfriend exploring and finding out more about the state he was born in and just simply be with him but now I have to have a bonding day with Harry of all people because management wants us to get along better.

H: They want us to bond, yet their sending us to a restaurant like we’re on a date.

K: This is nowhere near to a date and we have to talk to each other for a full hour, their watching us.

H: I know, now lets order.

~~~THE WAITER CAME~~~

H: I’ll have the steak and fries please.

K: I’ll have the burger and fries please.

~~~ A WHILE LATER- CONVERSATIONS~~~

H: So.

K: Yeah.

H: Uh, is there something you want to ask me?

K: Matter of fact there is. Why do you hate Logan so much?

H: I don’t actually hate him.

K: Then what is it, you’re always rude and mean to him.

H: I guess uhm... look Logan’s...

K: Logan’s what? Spit it out!

H: Logan’s perfect okay and maybe I’m jealous of him.

K: Oh really, that’s, huh.. So you don’t hate him right?

H: No not at all. I actually adore him, he’s sweet.

K: Hey! Hands off his mine, you have little Louis remember?

H: Oh, there’s nothing “Little” about Louis.

K: Don’t want that picture in my head, now hug me already.

H: You, Liam and Logan are all so touchy, with the hugs and everything.

K: Yeah and you’ll have to deal with it from now on because we’re finally friends.

H: That we are.

...


	7. Stay Put

-Niall’s POV-

Carlos and I are so alike it's crazy. We both like eating, messing around and having fun. It’s as if we’re one person. We’re like two brothers. Two of kind.

Ni: Do you think they’ll work it out?

C: Yeah, I think so. James really like Zayn and Zayn really likes James. They just need to work out their issues.

Ni: For all our sakes.

C: Yeah, now we’re getting too serious now. Wanna go explore Texas?

Ni: Lets do it.

We have been walking around the West side of Texas for over an hour now. We went to three candy stores, two bakeries and we went to the best Burger joint EVER. This is honestly the fullest I have ever been in my life. Carlos is hilarious, he truly is the best. We ran and joked around a lot today.

C: Logan once to me about this “Do it Yourself” bakery where you choose your own cupcake and decorate it anyway you want it.

Ni: Nice.

C: Yeah, can we go?

Ni: Obviously.

...

Ni: That place was awesome. Hey “Litos” mind if I call you that?

C: Nope everyone calls me that.

Ni: So what do you think about ditching security?

C: That bathroom has two exits we could go in, tell them we want privacy and leave through the back door.

Ni: OK. Hey guys I think I drank too much soda. I’m quickly gonna go to the bathroom.

Security: We will… (He was cut off)

C: I’ll go with him, you guys can stay outside.

Security: Okay, we’ll be out here, but we need to check the toilet first.

C: O-Okay.

Ni: They’ll see the door! (He said in panic)

C: No, Logan showed us. Its behind one of the big posters, it's there to keep the door a secret.

Ni: Why?

C: Don’t know Logan didn’t tell us.

Security: It’s clean. You can go in. call if you need anything else, we’ll stand here.

……….

-Logan’s POV-

Management sent Kendall and Harry out to bond. Carlos told me that James and Zayn were getting back together even though they were not dating. Louis went a little overboard last night after the show so he was told to sleep it off. Niall and Carlos were exploring Texas, luckily they were with security. Liam and I were at my parents house, everyone was away. We decided on watching a movie.

Li: Logie can we pwease watch Toy Story?

L: Really Liam, the voice.

Li: Pwease?

L: Fine.

...

My phone started ringing as the movie came to an end.

Li: Who’s calling?

Li: Don’t know, wait. It’s security. I’ll put it on speaker?

Security: Mr. Logan! Carlos and Niall are gone. They’ve disappeared and we can’t find them anywhere! 

L: How did this happen?

Li: Where are you guys?

Security: We’re at this bathroom, close the “Get It Yourself” bakery.

L: Are you at Burgundy Stalls?

Security: Yes we are.

L: Wait there we’ll be over soon.

L: Li call Paul and tell him we’re going out, nothing about Carlos and Niall.

~~~AT BURGUNDY STALLS~~~

Security: We’re really sorry Sir.

Li: Please call us on our names.

L: The last time we were here I showed them this door in the bathroom leading into the forest. Through the forest is like a cool, lake hangout for teens.

Security: We need to find it, stay here, we need to keep you safe.

L: Believe me, you won’t find it without me.

Security: Okay but please be careful. Both of you.

Li: Lets go.

L: Through here.

The forest was denser since the last time I was here but I knew that I was in the right place when I saw the big rock that marked the pass way. I showed them the right path and all the traps to avoid. I immediately knew we were in the right place when I heard the music, when we walked into the clearing we saw Carlos and Niall standing and dancing on the podium with everyone cheering their names. They turned around when our security detail stormed in. My old friends all looked at me at me in surprise then sprinted towards me, but security stopped them.

L: No, don't worry. They're my friends, it's okay.

S: Are you sure?

L: Absolutely.

I was bombarded with hugs and smiles and I couldn't believe how much I actually missed them.

...

L: Carlos, Niall! Get down here.

C: Come on Logie.

Ni: Yeah, come on Logie.

Li: We’re leaving earlier, so are you staying? (He said making both boys jump off their podiums)

C: Why are we leaving earlier?

Li: We're not.

L: Do you know how irresponsible that was?

Li: You could have told us where you were going.

L: We were worried!

N: Whoa Liam, calm down. Please.

C: Yeah, Logie sorry. We just wanted to have fun.

L: You guys are so irresponsible. (He sighed)

C: Sorry Logie but your friends took great care of us.

Li: Unbelievable.

L: Lets leave. Bye guys- Hope to see you tonight.

~~~AT HENDERSON’S~~~

L: What were you thinking! Going off like that, something could have happened to the two of you! OH MY GOODNESS!!!!!!

He shouted just as Kendall and Harry walked in.

K: Logie Honey, calm down, whats wrong? (He asked with worry in his face)

H: Kendall what’s wrong?

Li: Carlos and Niall went off together, security couldn’t find them. Logan found them in the forest.

K: The cool forest behind Burgundy?

C: And we apologized. We didn’t know it would cause so much drama.

Ni: Please forgive us.

L: It’s okay guys. One more thing.

C: What’s that?


	8. Trouble in Paradises

-Carlos’ POV-

L: One more thing.

C: What’a that?

L: Where are James and Zayn?

C: Oh my, we totally forgot. Niall lets go get them.

K: Guys, where are they?

Ni: We’ll be back in a giffy.

Security drove Niall and I to the warehouse where Zayn and James were waiting for us.

J: About Time! (He shouted)

Z: It’s so cold here! Lets go.

C: Wait, did you guys make up?

Z: Yes we did.

Ni: Really?

J: Yes we did Nialler, so can we please go now I'm getting cold. (He said sincerely)

IN THE CAR

Z: So what were you doing, that forgot about us?

Niall and Carlos went into a detailed account of their day for the two boys.

J: Logan lost it, didn’t he?

C: He would have killed us if Kendall didn’t come in.

Z: Wait Kendall and Harry had lunch today, how did that work out?

Ni: We don’t know but when Kendall came in the house all worried about Logan, Harry ran in and sounded concerned for Logan. So maybe they did.

Z: If they did, there will finally be some peace and quiet yeah?

J: Finally.

~~~LATER THAT DAY~~~

-Kendall’s POV-

Logan and Liam were in the BTR bus while James and Zayn went shopping, Carlos and Niall were outside doing crazy stuff. Louis was still asleep, so I was sitting with Harry in the 1D bus, keeping him company. We were just joking and getting to know each other better.

K: I don’t want you so close to me.

H: Why, I thought we were friends.

K: We are I just don’t want you so close to me.

H: Why?

K: Not after you tried to kiss me.

H: That was a one time thing.

Lou: You tried to kiss him? (He asked sadly)

H: No, Lou. No. It’s not like that!. Please let me explain.

Lou: I thought you said that you loved me?

H: I do Lou. Please let me explain.

Lou: Save it. (He said running out. He ran square into Paul)

P: Lou what’s wrong?

Lou: Nothing, just let me go! Please. (He said with tear stained eyes)

P: I can’t we’re leaving as soon as Zayn and James come back.

Li: Oh My Gosh, Lou what happened?

Lou: I can’t, I just can’t.

P: Guys we need to leave.

L: What about James and Zayn?

P: They just arrived.

Lou: Can I drive with you guys please?

L: Sure! No problem bud.

Lou: I kind of need Liam, can he stay too?

L: Yeah sure, I’ll just go get Kendall.

Lou: No! Please don’t.

L: Why?

Lou: Please?

L: Okay, okay. He can stay in your bus along with James.

P: Okay all’s well. Now can you go in. we’ll be leaving soon.

I’ll go get Carlos and Niall.

~~~AFTER A WHILE~~~

P: Okay we’re leaving. Carlos said that he wanted to stay with Niall. So tonight it’ll just be the three of you in the bus. One of the others might want to switch at night, so yeah.

~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~

-Logan’s POV-

I really wish Kendall could be here with me right now.

L: Louis can you please tell us what happened?

Lou: I thought Haz… Harry loved me.

Li: He does, why would you doubt that?

Lou: He tried to kiss Kendall.

L: What!

Lou: That's all I heard, didn't really stay behind to hear any more.

L: We'll deal with this in the morning, don't worry. (He mumbled)

Li: You want to go to bed, you look tired.

Lou: Yes please.

Li: Can he?

L: Yes sure, go through there.

Li: Okay I’ll be back in a while.

~~~Phone Call~~~

L: Kendall.

K: He told you didn’t, he?

L: Yes, now can you explain?

K: We didn’t do anything. I jumped him before he could.

L: Huh?

K: It was that day that I screamed at Carlos.

L: Okay, so you’re sure nothing happened then?

K: Yes nothing happened. I love you remember. 

L: Yeah, Harry also claims to Love Louis, yet he pulled this scumbag move.

K: Don’t talk about him that way, he loves Louis.

L: You’re defending him? 

K: It was just a mistake, nothing even happened. Trust me.

L: Mm-hm, get Harry and we'll do a conference call in a minute.

~~~CONFERENCE CALL~~~

L: Harry you know you’re an idiot right?

H: I know and it sucks. Is he okay, where is he right now?

Li: He’s okay just hurt and asleep in one of the beds.

L: Okay guys, there’s a reason for this call.

H: Which is?

L: You’re really stupid aren’t you?

K: Logan!

L: Don’t Kendall, just don’t.

H: Guys stop, I don’t want to be the reason you two break-up.

L: Fine but Kendall you and I have to talk.

K: Okay, yeah.

L: We need to find a way to get the two of you back together.

K: Yeah and I think that I might have the perfect idea…


	9. Please Say You love Me

-Logan’s POV-

K: Yeah, and I think that I have the perfect plan.

H: Yeah and what’s that?

K: Why don’t we let Harry sing?

H: Sing?

L: Yeah sing, he could sing a shorter version of Love Me Love Me.

Li: Yeah serenade him.

K: Than while he sings we could bring Louis out on stage.

L: Than you could tell him that you’re sorry and that you love him. You do love him don’t you?

H: Yes! Of course I do, why would you ever think otherwise?

L: I don’t know, I guess once a douche always a douche?

H: How dare you, I thought you liked me?

L: I do but I can’t stand people who act like they can do anything without any consequences.

K: Logie please don’t… (He was cut off)

L: Okay if everything is settled. Let me call the people and tell them what we wanna do.

K: Logan.

Li: Guys let’s leave it at that okay?

K: Can we talk please?

Li: Later Kendall. He’ll call you when he’s calm.

K: Okay, bye.

~~~PHONE CALL~~~

L: Hello guys, is it okay if we make a change in the show for tomorrow?

Tour Manager: How big a change?

Li: We wanted Harry to uh, serenade Louis tomorrow night.

L: Yeah, he’ll be singing Love Me love Me.

TM: The whole song?

L: No, just a few parts.

TM: Okay, when do you want to do it.

L: I thought he could sing after we sang the fourth song- Famous.

TM: Okay no problem. But he’ll have to practice during soundcheck tomorrow.

Li: N! He can’t, Louis may not know!

TM: I’ll do a private soundcheck for him.

L: Okay, thank you so much, Tim.

...

Li: Okay, I’ll call Harry and tell him what Tim said and you really need to call Kendall.

L: I don’t want to.

Li: You don’t want to but you know it’s the right thing to do.

L: Yes, I do. I’ll call him now. Good night Li.

Li: Good night Lo.

~~~PHONE CALL #2~~~

Kendall’s POV

K: Logie?

L: Yes Kendall.

K: Nothing happened. I can promise you that.

L: But you didn’t tell me Kendall.

K: I know but it wasn’t important.

L: You never hide things from me. Now you’re even defending Harry.

K: Okay help me understand something. Are you angry because I didn’t tell you or because I was defending harry?

L:Kendall, I’m not angry, I’m just hurt. I know what I said to Harry was… (He was cut off)

K: Logie, please don’t cry. I don’t like knowing that you’re crying and for Harry, it’s okay. Even I didn’t like him a few days ago. Stop crying for me okay.

L: I know it’s stupid, me crying. I’m a guy for Pete’s sake.

K: I don’t think it’s stupid, I think it’s cute.

L: Yeah I Guess.

K: Are you still mad?

L: I never was. Good night Kendall. I Love You.

He put the phone down before I could answer him

I Love You Too Logan Hortense.

~~~NEXT DAY~~~

J: So what’s this amazing plan you guys came up with?

L: Harry’s gonna serenade Louis with Love Me love Me. When I tell you, you and Zayn are gonna fetch him and bring him on stage. At the end Carlos and Niall will bring out the flowers but only when we tell you, okay?

Ni: Okay.

C: So where is Harry anyways?

Li: He needed to rehearse privately.

C: Oh.

Lou: Uhm guys.

K: Yes.

Lou: Do you know where Harry is?

Ni: He’s in the back.

Lou: Okay Thanks. I’ll go there now.

All: NO!

Lou: Why. He’s with someone isn't he? (He asked with tear stained eyes).

L: No he’s not Louis.

Lou:Then why can’t I go to him?

L: Simon just got here, he’s in there with him.

Lou: Okay.

J: It scares me that you can lie without flinching.

L: It’s a talent. (He smiled)

~~~LATER THAT NIGHT~~~

One Direction has already sang…

J: Alright guys we have an amazing show lined up for you tonight.

C: There might be a few tears and a lot of aww’s.

K: A few special surprises.

L: And a happily ever after.

The guys sang Boyfriend, Halfway There, Worldwide and Famous. Everyone was on stage except for Larry.

J: Okay guys, we have a special surprise for ya’ll.

L: Bring out Lou.

Z: Here’s surprise #1. Louis!

Lou: What’s up guys?

L: Surprise #2. Harry!

Lou: Guys really?

H: Lou, # I just wanted to tell you how much I love and adore you, please forgive me. I can’t stand to lose you. 

He started singing Love Me Love Me and Logan sent Carlos and Niall to get the flowers.

C: Here you go Louis.

Lou: Thanks. (He said with tears in his eyes) I love you Haz. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed.

Ni: Enough guys here’s kids here.

L: Alright everyone that’s al… (He was cut off)

Li: Wait! There’s one more surprise. (He said smirking)

L: What? (He said utterly confused) There is?

H: Yes, there’s something else for a very special guy.

L: But we already gave Louis everything.

Lou: It’s not me.

L: Then who?

Li: Hit It!!!

James, Carlos, Zayn and Niall went down on their knees. Larry on either side of them, standing. Liam came back on stage holding Red Roses and gave it to Logan. Then it happened the guys started humming invisible and Kendall walked out with a box in his hand.

K: Logan Henderson. Firstly I would just like to apologize for everything. No don’t say anything. I love you so much Logan, I wouldn’t be able to live without you. Logan would you please accept this ring?

Audience: Gasp.

K: No, don’t worry, this isn't a proposal. Logan with this ring I promise never to hurt you and to always be with you. I promise to always love you. So will you give me the honor and accept this promise ring?

L: I love you Kendall. I would be honored to accept the ring.

Everyone: WooHoo WooHoo WooHoo.

They all got up and sang Elevate.


	10. Is It Really Over

It is the end of the show, the end of the concert and the end of it all. For now-maybe. All the guys were happy, all with their special mate or boyfriend. This was the last show on the guys tour. Everyone was finally ready to go on with their usual lives… or were they?

Ni: That was AWESOME! (He exclaimed)

C: Yes it was, especially the end.

Ni: Yeah right.

Stage hand: Guys your managers are waiting for you in the dressing room.

Li: Thank you.

DRESSING ROOMS

Ke: Oh My Goodness guys, that was amazing if I have to say so myself.

K: Thank you Kelly.

Gustavo: Guys!?

J: you seriously can’t be mad about what happened tonight. Are you?

G: Why would we be mad, James?

J: Because you said that you didn’t want any surprises on the tour anymore and this was a VERY BIG surprise.

Simon: No it wasn’t Mr. Maslow.

J: How?

Si: Liam and Logan came to our offices yesterday and told us what you all were planning.

J: Even the part about Logan?

Si: Oh Heavens no.

Ke: I already knew about your plans so I asked Logan to help me with something while Liam waits for him. Then Liam told Simon and Gustavo the other plan.

J: Oh. Being all responsible finally pays off.

G: So guys how does it feel? It’s all over now. Now you can carry on with your lives like you use to or at least for a month because that’s all the time you are getting off, all nine of you.

Z: Yes!

K: Why are you exited? It’s only for a month!

H: Yeah, that’s longer than we normally get.

L: What do you mean? How long do you guys normally get off after a big tour like this?

Li: Uh normally it’s about 2 to 3 weeks.

C: Whoa!

...

AT HOTEL ROOMS

L: So guys how are we gonna do this?

Li: What do you mean?

K: Oh, Logan was thinking that all of us get together one more time before going back to our own busy, hectic lives.

Ni: Yeah, yeah, yeah. That’s sounds great. Doesn’t it lads?

Z: That would be amazing.

H: I wouldn’t mind.

Lou: As long as Haz is there, I’ll be there. Hopefully. (He said joking)

H: Hey what do you mean hopefully?

Lou: Who knows? I might find a much cuter guy in Paris. (He said mysteriously)

H: Who told you I’d give you any time to yourself?

Lou: I can still pick up guys with you around.

H: Firstly I won’t let you, oh and secondly security won’t let anyone near us, who might get hurt.

Lou: What do you mean, the people I might fancy won’t hurt me.

Li: Lou I think what Harry’s trying to tell you is that he’ll hurt anyone who comes close to you.

Lou: Aw you would do that for me?

H: Totally. (Then they kissed)

Ni: No enough guys we’re busy having a conversation.

Li: Yeah. So Lo….-Logan, where did you have in mind.

K: Oh Liam, you can call him on the nickname you gave him, I really don’t mind at all.

Li: Really?

K: Yeah. You’re sorta family now anyways.

Li: Okay Thanks.

L: So I was thinking we all go to Hawaii, that last week of our vacation.

Li: I think I speak for us all if I say we’ll all be there. Right guys?

1D: Yes!

NEXT AND FINAL DAY

L: So this is it, isn’t it?

Li: Yes, but it doesn’t have to be.

L: What do you mean?

Li: The two of us could always keep in contact, like call and text each other.

L: Yes, why didn’t I think of that?

Li: Because you’re not as smart as I am.

L: Yeah dream on Mr.

Li: I just might anyways can I ask for your advice on something?

L: Yeah, buddy. What’s up?

Li: Uh, I have a… (He was cut off)

K: So guys ready to go?

L: Kenny we were busy talking.

K: Oh sorry, I’ll leave.

Li: No! Stay, stay. I’ll go.

K: No, you don’t have too!

Li: No, it’s okay. I still have a few things to take care of before we leave and we’re leaving in an hour.

K: Okay.

30 MINUTES LEFT

L: So guys, why are there only five cars outside? I know Kendall and I and Louis and Harry are leaving together but then the five of you are still left.

Z: Uh James and I are leaving together.

J: Yeah we’re going to Beverly Hills.

Z: Both of us are in major need of some beauty care.

L: Don’t tell me that you’re gonna something heinous like plastic surgery or Botox?

J: No, we’re going to a spa. A three week long treatment, to get all of this back to where it originally was. (He said gesturing towards his body)

Ni: Carlos and I are going to Ireland.

C: I really want to see how it is there.

K: So what you actually mean is that you can’t wait to go looking for the pot ‘o Gold.

C: No... but yeah.

HaHaHaHaHa

L: And you Liam? (He asked sadly)

Li: I’m off to Wolverhampton.

Ni: Why?

Li: I have people to see and things to do.

Z: Really you’re gonna use that excuse?

Li: It’s not an excuse, I really have to see someone.

Ni: Who? (He asked suspiciously)

Li: Uhm, no one. Let’s go the cars are here.

They all hugged one another before leaving and getting into their respective cars, leaving Logan and Liam alone for a couple of seconds.

L: So are you going to tell me what you wanted to tell me earlier?

L: It wasn’t important.

L: Yes it was, now will you tell me please?

Li: Like I said not important.

L: Please Li?

Li: Lets do this. Let me text you as soon as I get on the plane.

L: Okay we could do that but then you have to promise me that you’ll text.

Li: I promise, now give me a hug Lo.

L: Bye Li, I’ll miss you.

L: I’ll miss you too.

GRAND TOTAL NUMBER OF WORDS; Tour Time is 7,524 words

Sequel: Vacation Time...


End file.
